There have been provided related art command generating devices which can suppress vibrations at the time of actuation of a machine by inserting a filter, such as a notch filter, into a path via which a command for positioning and actuating the machine is delivered to the machine, so as to eliminate signal components having frequencies equal to the resonance frequencies of vibrations which can occur in the machine from the command (refer to, for example, patent reference 1).
An apparatus disclosed by patent reference 2 forms a command based on a phase plane which is based on a dynamic behavior of a target machine to be driven when changing an acceleration command stepwise according to the period of a vibration which occurs in the machine. The apparatus disclosed by patent reference 2 thus suppresses deformation in the machine to static deformation or less to enable the machine to move at a high velocity.
As disclosed by patent reference 3, there has been provided a command generating method of defining a vibration model for a target machine to be driven, and determining coefficient parameters about a polynomial shape command by performing calculations, such as calculations of simultaneous linear equations with more than one unknown, under conditions that the machine stops at a positioning start time and a positioning time, based on this model, thereby making the machine, such as a flexible structure with low rigidity, follow the command.
A method disclosed by patent reference 4 can suppress vibrations which occur in a target machine to be driven when the machine moves by providing a command having an acceleration time period and a deceleration time period which are integral multiples of the mechanical vibration period, respectively.
[Patent reference 1] JP, 2003-65385,A
[Patent reference 2] Japanese patent No. 2551868
[Patent reference 3] JP, 2002-91570,A
[Patent reference 4] JP, 54-98477,A